To Survive The Disaster
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes se verá encerrado en un mundo donde solo se escuchan,gritos de horror y el desgarro de la carne al ser tironeada de forma carnívora. Sobreviviendo al desastre ocasionado por un nuevo virus creado de un extraño experimento.Dejen reviews
1. Prologo

**Buenas.**

**Bien, al fin dejo un poco de lado a Dante y el infierno de los Sparda para adentrarme en un mundo repleto de muertos vivos con hambre de sesos…  
De acuerdo, mis lectoras de la categoría "Devil May Cry" no se preocupen, no abandono a Dante, solo quiero salir un poco del infierno en el que me he metido… (es que lo que escribo es demasiado fuerte…muy Dark) para meterme en otro…al fin y al cabo, ambos juegos son de Capcom y el RE tiene su lado infernal…  
Bueno, basta de parloteo, sino van a terminar cerrando la pagina. Espero que les guste **

**Nota: No es la primera vez que escribo una historia de RE, solo es la primera vez que publico en esta página una historia de RE, espero haber sido clara.**

**Disfruten! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**To Survive The Disaster**

Prólogo

Solo recuerdo que todo fue muy rápido, el barco se incendio en la parte trasera o eso creíamos nosotros, un terrible griterío mientras el barco lentamente se hundía, nosotros no sabíamos que pasaba, pero no nos arriesgamos a salir…

-¡va a ser mejor que reacciones!-grito mi amiga

-no podemos salir-dije en calma

-¿quieres morir?-

-que pase lo que tenga que pasar-

En ese momento los gritos aumentaron y el barco estallo. Aun se preguntan cómo es que estoy narrando esta historia ¿verdad? Es que…"milagrosamente" sobreviví a aquel desastre, ahora me encuentro en una isla, es de noche y se escuchan ruidos extraños, perdí a mis amigos, algo mas había pasado en aquel barco, y sé que me quedare con la intriga de saber que ocurrió realmente…  
En un rincón y todo desordenado se encontraba mi maleta, junte todo lo que pude y me encontré con una nota…

_Departamento de seguridad contra armas biológicas:  
Durante todo este tiempo hemos estado investigando a una persona que podría estar vinculada con Umbrella, agentes nuestro han ido al lugar donde esta famosa entidad se encuentra y solo encontraron archivos de B.O.W en proceso, sabemos que personal de S.T.A.R.S ha estado a cargo ya varias veces, por eso señor presidente le envió esta nota, esto va mas allá de todas las armas biológicas que Umbrella ha creado, esperamos su ayuda con urgencia._

"¿Quién es Umbrella?" pensé en mi fuero interno, oí un extraño ruido, por lo que me gire bruscamente…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bien, pronto el primer capítulo.  
Cuídense y dejen Reviews.**

**Saludos. **


	2. Extraños Sucesos

**Hi!**

**Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, acá vuelvo con el primer capítulo, muchos me dijeron que está muy buena…quiero saber que piensan ustedes también, a mí personalmente me gusta el camino que va tomando poco a poco.  
Véanlo por ustedes mismos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 1: Extraños sucesos**

-¿señora?-pregunte con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme -¿se encuentra bien? ¿Estaba en el barco?-no recibía respuesta, la mujer empezó a acercarse con paso torpe y estiro los brazos hacia mí, retrocedí al ver que ella seguía avanzando, note como estaban sus ropas al mirarla más detalladamente, toda rajada, la piel lastimada…y…¿podrida? Corrí lejos de ella al ver que no paraba, emitía sonidos extraños, agarre la maleta y me adentre en el bosque, todo parecía una película de terror.

-¿Quién eres niña?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de mí, al girarme vi que me apuntaba con un arma, retrocedí asustada por lo que podría llegar a hacer, era morocha, oriental y tenía un extraño color de ojos.

-no dispares-dije cayendo al tropezarme con una roca

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Andrea-

-¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar como este?-pregunto

-el barco en el que iba estallo-

-lo estallaron querida-

-¿Cómo?-

-Umbrella tiro la bomba, para que el barco no llegara a destino, al parecer lo consiguió matando a miles de personas, pero eso causo que el virus que estaba dentro del barco se dispersara y transformara a las personas en muertos vivos-

-¿Quién demonios es Umbrella?-

-¿en qué mundo vives? A Umbrella lo conoce todo el mundo, es una Famosísima empresa que trabaja con farmacéuticos, supuestamente sus fines al principio eran medicinales, pero luego se les escapo de las manos y terminaron convirtiendo en monstruos a un montón de personas ¿al menos conoces a los S.T.A.R.S?- negué

-de acuerdo niña ¿Quién eres?-

-soy la hija de un famoso empresario, vivo aislada de ese mundo…-

-vivís como viven las barbies dentro de una casa donde todo lo malo no existe-dijo despectivamente, dejándome con las palabras en la garganta –bonita vida-agrego –pero a veces es bueno saber lo que pasa en el mundo, no siempre se puede vivir en una burbuja de falsas ilusiones, porque un día esa burbuja explotara y te quedaras en medio de la nada sin saber qué hacer, como en este caso-

-¿quiénes son esas cosas?-

-son zombies-contesto mirando alrededor con el arma levantada –por cierto, me llamo Karen, pertenezco al grupo de los S.T.A.R.S, es la primera misión a la que salgo…-

-¿Qué encontraste Karen?-dijo la voz de un hombre, no veía a nadie

-a una sobreviviente del barco-

-genial-dijo y un joven salió entre los arboles –hemos verificado toda la zona y no hay nadie más aparentemente-

-bien, llevémosla a la zona-dijo Karen tendiéndome la mano para que me levantase

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio hasta llegar a la zona, habían varias personas, en el medio una fogata y un poco más alejado una carpa bastante grande, logre visualizar a mi amiga que corría hacia mí.

-¡oh dios! Pensé que habías muerto-

-yo también-me limite a contestar, aún seguía un poco traumatizada, ella me miro extrañada y le devolví la mirada intentando calmarla –todo está bien ¿de  
acuerdo?-dije alejándome de ella, antes que me dirigiera a ningún lado un lobo se me abalanzo encima tirándome a la hierba e intentando morderme el cuello, los de alrededor le metieron un disparo en la cabeza y el lobo cayó a un lado, en ese momento aparecieron más nos atacaron y esta vez Karen me llevo hasta la carpa.

-procura no hacer ningún ruido, aquellos animales están infestados- y sin decir más salió a ayudar a los demás

En un momento todo quedo en silencio, un silencio mortal, me decidí a salir, todos estaban muertos, antes que pudiera correr hacia nadie y revisarlos, una hiena salto hacia mí y desgarro lentamente la carne de mi cuello, todo se me empezó a nublar, sentía los dientes del animal como dolorosos pinchazos en mi cuerpo, hasta que todo quedo en completa oscuridad…

-¡aah!-me desperté gritando en medio de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me pegaba en la cara, sentí todo eso tan real…mis padres acudieron a mi enseguida, al escuchar el grito. Repetí varias veces que tan solo era un sueño y que ninguna araña había entrado; pero aun así se fueron preocupados.

Intente volver a dormir, aunque fue en vano, las imágenes del sueño venían una y otra vez a mi mente. La mañana llego lenta y nublada, los cambios climáticos en Forks eran repentinos.

Me dirigí como todos los días al instituto, que hoy, estaba más raro que nunca…

-¿qué sucede?-

-la profesora de Trigonometría fue encontrada muerta en su despacho-dijo una chica que se encontraba allí parada

-¿alguien vio algo?-

-no-me aleje del gentío que había en ese lugar, hasta que el director del colegio salió.

-chicos será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas, los forenses llegaran enseguida y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se vean involucrados- detrás mío tenía  
unos chicos de los que todos se quejaban por lo raros que eran, su único objetivo era molestar a los más jóvenes, preste atención a su conversación

-¿nadie sospecha que fuimos nosotros?-

-no nadie, cállate imbécil, la chica Le Moon está delante nuestro-dijo en un susurro el que parecía más "inteligente"

-Wesker estará orgulloso, ella le debía mucho dinero y una muestra de un virus-

-si tengo que decirte que te calles de nuevo te golpeare-

-¿debemos volver a Umbrella?-

-si, tenemos que informarle a Wesker que ya lo hemos hecho-

-de acuerdo- salieron tan rápido que no pude ni ver hacia donde fueron.

Espere a que todos se fueran y me acerque al director.

-¿ocurre algo señorita Le Moon?-

-¿podría darme los detalles de la muerte de la profesora Banner?-

-no, sabe que no puedo-

-de acuerdo, gracias igual-mientras me alejaba pensaba en que atajo tomar para entrar por la parte trasera sin ser vista, en ese momento los chicos raros pararon mi paso…

-¿creíste que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo escuchabas todo?-  


-en realidad me da igual-dije indiferente, esa clase de personas no me agradaban y jamás había tenido problemas con ellos

-mira que cosa, ahora no tienes a tu querido papito para que te ayude ¿Qué harás cariño?-

-ustedes me dejaran pasar ya que saben lo que puede ocurrir si me llegan a tocar-

-¿tu padre adinerado vendrá a matarme?-no conteste nada a eso, simplemente me quede mirándolos -esta vez te dejaremos seguir tu camino, pero la próxima ten más cuidado con que conversaciones escuchas-desaparecieron en un segundo, seguí con mi camino hacia la parte trasera del instituto, hasta que llegué.

-veamos-dije mientras revisaba la cerradura, como me imaginaba estaba cerrada bajo llave.

Saque un clip del bolso y lo metí en la cerradura, con un rápido movimiento abrí la cerradura y mirando a ambos lados entré, estaba donde guardan todos las cosas perdidas, sillas rotas, mesas, y demás cosas inservibles, subí las escaleras que seguramente me daría a donde ponían la basura y no me equivoque…seguí avanzando hasta llegar al pasillo desierto, donde nos tomábamos un recreo, me dirigí velozmente al despacho de la profesora Banner. Los forenses aun no habían llegado, por lo que el cuerpo aun estaba allí, los ojos los tenía abiertos, en ellos se reflejaba el terror, un cuchillo atravesaba su garganta, mientras que en su abdomen se alojaba una bala, la sangre salía incesante de su cuerpo. Escuche voces, por lo tanto decidí esconderme allí.

-usted dice que no sospecha de ninguno de los estudiantes-dijo el forense

-no, esto es algo que tenia ella con alguien-

-¿eso sospecha?-

-desde hace un tiempo viene actuando raro, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero optó por decir que no, que eran sus problemas y que nadie debía meterse en ello-

-de acuerdo, nos ocuparemos de esto, puede retirarse-dijo el hombre, algo ocultaba…

El director se fue y el hombre este comenzó a inyectarle algo en el brazo, el cuerpo de la señora Banner comenzó a convulsionar y escupió espuma por la boca, el hombre miro al sentir un ruido, había sido yo la culpable…agarro el cuerpo de la profesora y se lo llevo…lo seguí a escondidas, la llevo hasta una camioneta de color negro y vidrios polarizados, la puso en la parte de atrás y luego subió…

El coche había desaparecido, por lo que termine optando irme a mi casa e intentar olvidarme de todo esto.  
La tarde cayo rápido y con ella una notica para nada alentadora.

El informativo de las seis:

-¿John me escuchas?-

-si-

-¿Cuál es la situación en estos momentos?-

-todo esta raro, aquella explosión fue accidental, pero al parecer algo mas había allí, como una sustancia toxica, han aparecido personas muertas de forma  
muy grotesca-

-¿sustancia toxica? ¿Tienes alguna información acerca de esa sustancia?-

-solo dicen que Umbrella vuelve a estar detrás de esto y tememos que ocurra lo de hace seis años-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias… ¿John?- la cámara comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras los hombres gritaban, otro ruido extraño se escucho y la  
cámara dejo de moverse enfocando el cuerpo destrozado de John…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntaba como loco el periodista, cortaron la señal y mis padres subieron corriendo

-tenemos que irnos ya-dijo mi papá

-¿Qué sucede?-

-un nuevo virus de Umbrella ha sido soltado en la ciudad por un grave error, debemos huir antes de que nos maten-notaba a mi 

padre muy alterado, había  
algo que no podía disimular y eso lo tenía loco…espero que no esté vinculado con Umbrella.

-te irás sola en el barco, tu madre y yo huiremos en avión, si atacan de seguro serán todos los aviones-al escuchar la palabra barco quede paralizada…

-¿Qué ocurre hija?-pregunto mi mamá

-¿en barco?-repetí

-es por tu seguridad- "mi seguridad terminara en una isla repleta de animales infestados" pensé

-de acuerdo-dije con un hilo de voz, me había puesto pálida y sentía mis piernas temblar…¿es que tanto miedo le tenía a un estúpido sueño? "nada ocurrirá, nada ocurrirá… ¡pero a quién demonios quiero engañar! Va a suceder…y esto recién empieza"

Las rutas estaban todas llenas de transito.

-¿llegaremos a tiempo?-pregunto mi mamá

-seguro que si, se paciente-

Estaba aguantando las terribles ganas de cortarme las venas con la hebilla que llevaba en el pelo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno eso es todo.  
Próximamente Chapter 2.  
Cuídense y dejen Reviews.**

**Saludos. **


	3. Deja Vu

**Hola!**

**Otra vez, años sin dejar un solo capítulo de esta historia ¬¬" ok, prometo no ser tan despistada y dejar capítulos más seguido.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chapter 2: Deja vu

Regrese a mi pesadilla…

-quédate tranquila, nada ocurrirá, si algo llega a pasar, sabes que te queremos-

-nada sucederá-

-eso esperamos hija-dijo mi padre aún nervioso _"¿en que estará metido?" _

Se despidieron de mí y tuve que entrar al barco ya que me empujaron, en todo el griterío logre escuchar que alguien me llamaba, al principio lo pase por alto, pero se fue volviendo más insistente, me gire viendo a lo lejos a la misma chica que me acompañaba en el sueño…el corazón golpeo fuerte contra mi pecho. Le sonreí a medias y me volví ya que había alguien hablando.

-Aún no estamos bien informados sobre lo que está pasando en gran parte del país, pero han ordenado evacuar con urgencia, nuestro personal estará encargado de llevarlos a sus lugares, el barco es amplio, pero les sugiero que no se muevan del lugar en el que los dejaran, un guardia estará en la puerta, si necesitan algo solo llámenlo, gracias por su atención y voluntad-

La mujer dejo de hablar, unos hombres se acercaron y comenzaron a separar en grupo de veinte, una vez listo nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos…todo era demasiado familiar…

Llegamos a la misma sala en la que estábamos en mi sueño, sabía que esto tendría un final trágico, y que tendría que hacer todo lo posible porque aquella hiena no me comiera viva, aunque aún tengo esperanzas de que eso tan solo haya sido una pesadilla…demasiado real. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en esa sala eran jóvenes, y hablaban como si nada pasara _"claro, ellos no fueron atormentados por un sueño en el que veías como una hiena te desgarraba lenta y cruelmente la carne del cuello y luego comenzaba a devorarte…" _Sigo rezando porque tan solo sea un sueño.  
En ese momento nuevamente escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Andrea, al fin te encuentro-

-hola Jane-

-estas muy pálida ¿te encuentras bien?-

-para ser sincera no, tuve un sueño y fue como si hubiera estado allí…-

-¿de qué trataba?- siempre queriendo saber más allá de lo que le conviene…

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?- asintió, por lo que opte a contarle todo el sueño…cuando termine quedo con una cara que no supe descifrar si era de asombro o de _"estás loca"_ creo que la segunda es la correcta.

Durante unos cuantos minutos no me dirigió la palabra, por un lado estaba agradecida ya que era hablarle y no paraba más…el guardia entro a la sala y no me había dado cuenta, pero el barco se tambaleo varias veces, gritos de pánico llegaban por todos lados, el guardia intentaba calmarlo y yo había entrado en pánico…se escucho la explosión en la parte trasera y los gritos aumentaron, mi cerebro estaba por estallar, pero en ese momento, la voz de Jane sonó en mis oídos.

-¡va a ser mejor que reacciones!-grito

-no podemos salir-dije en calma

-¿quieres morir?-

-que pase lo que tenga que pasar-

El mismo dialogo de mi sueño, y el barco estalló.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontraba en la orilla de una playa, muy a lo lejos el barco prendido fuego y comenzando a hundirse, con gran esfuerzo me pare, mi maleta no estaba, no había asomo de ninguna nota y todo estaba en completo silencio…algo que me llamo muchísimo la atención. Mire hacia todos los lados y no había rastros de aquella mujer con la que me había topado en mi sueño, empecé a andar para ver si accionaba alguna parte dormida de mi sueño; pero no, nada sucedía, a una distancia no muy amplia vi una cabaña, algo que en mi sueño no estaba, decidí acercarme para ver que encontraba…

Abrí lentamente la puerta, esta soltó un chillido infernal al moverla, la casa estaba desierta por lo que alcanzaba a oír, los muebles estaban hechos a manos, los únicos adornos que había eran los del mar, y algunos retratos en el que salía un hombre junto a su familia, una niña y dos niños gemelos de unos tres años, la niña andaría por los cinco…me acerque a mirar más detalladamente aquella foto cuando una voz grave me hizo pegar un tremendo susto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto un hombre, al girarme vi que era el mismo de la foto

-perdón, no quería molestar…-

-hay un barco hundiéndose ¿vienes de ahí?-pregunto entrando y dejando unos animales en la mesa

-si… ¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-animales salvajes que quisieron matarme-

-¿lo atacaron al cuello?-pregunte de golpe, haciendo que el hombre me mirara extrañado

-si…¿Por qué?-

-el virus ya se disperso…-musité

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué virus?-

-gracias por su tiempo…no se coma a esas cosas-diciendo esto salí de aquella cabaña y me adentre en el bosque…la escena se tendría que activar ahora…algo que no paso.

-de acuerdo este deja vu comienza a fallarme-dije en voz alta…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo una voz femenina que reconocí al instante –oh, otra sobreviviente más-dije la mujer -¿estás herida o algo?-

-no-

-de acuerdo, ven te llevare a la zona que hemos creado para los sobrevivientes del ataque-

-¿Qué ataque?-quede totalmente desconcertada

-estabas en el barco ¿verdad?-

-si-

-Umbrella mando a volar aviones y barcos…el problema es que dentro del barco en el que tu ibas había una muestra del nuevo virus que Umbrella aún tiene en proceso, por cierto, me llamo Karen y pertenezco al equipo de los S.T.A.R.S ¿y tu…?-

-Andrea-

-¿Qué encontraste Karen?-pregunto el mismo joven que salía entre los arboles…

-a otra sobreviviente-

-bien, vamos llevémosla-

Cuando llegamos al lugar instantáneamente el lobo ese quiso atacarme, algo que esquive por los pelos y Karen termino metiéndole unos cuatro disparos.  
Me llamo la atención no encontrarme con Jane…mejor dicho, me preocupo.

-¿no encontraron a una chica llamada Jane Craig?-

-mmm-dijo el joven mientras buscaba en la lista –no, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Andrea Le Moon-dije y después me aleje ¿Por qué ella aparecía en mi sueño? Ojala que haya podido salvarse…no recuerdo haberla tratado muy bien que digamos…

Había muchas personas que habían logrado salvarse, pero ninguna que conociera…

-será mejor que descasemos, ha sido una noche muy larga y esto no ha terminado-anuncio Karen –ven Andrea-dijo, me acerque hasta donde ella estaba –toma esto-dijo entregándome una bolsa de dormir –y…esto por las dudas, se quién eres-diciendo eso, me dio una pistola –ve a descansar-

Quede un poco asombrada. Durante "la noche" no pude dormir ya que mi mente tenía muchas preguntas no respondidas, cosas que aún seguía sin entender, pensaba en ese sueño una y otra vez, trataba de encontrarle algún lado que todavía no hubiera visto, que al menos tuviera algo de sentido para mí; pero seguía sin encontrarlo, y pase parte de la noche intentando encontrárselo, hasta que unos gruñidos me sobresaltaron, escuche varios murmullos, pero yo me quede quita donde estaba, en un segundo el lugar se había llenado de gritos, y lo poco que sabía de animales salvajes era que si no querías que te atacaran, deberías quedarte quieto; algo que los demás no hacían…sentí un grito de dolor, algo que produjo que por mi espalda recorriera un escalofrío e hiciera que temblase. Los animales esos estaban haciendo un destrozo humano, pero aún no me atrevía a mirar…de repente, todo quedo en silencio, agucé el oído un poco para ver si escuchaba algo, y un ruido poco audible en el pasto hizo que decidiera no moverme…un aullido se escucho y ahora sentí como los animales se alejaban…me anime a echar una mirada…

-shh-dijo una voz detrás mío tapándome la boca…- siguen por aquí-dijo en un murmullo, supuse que sería Karen

Pasaron unos minutos, que para mi fueron horas, cuando ella volvió a hablar normal…

-han destruido todo…no solo a los que se habían salvado, sino que también a mi equipo…-

-creo que hay que seguir adelante-dije en tono comprensivo, nunca perdí a nadie…aunque supongo que de eso estoy más cerca de lo que creo…no sé nada de mis padres.

Me prepare por si esos animales volvían a aparecer por aquí y luego emprendimos un viaje sin destino por el bosque.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunte

-sé que hay un refugio muy grande; pero tenemos mucho que caminar todavía-

-crees que esa será nuestra oportunidad para escapar de esto con vida ¿verdad?-

-tengo esa esperanza-

Fue lo único que hablamos durante todo el trayecto…al parecer los animales esos se habían ido lejos, no se escuchaba nada, solo las gotas golpear contra las hojas de los arboles.

-¿supuestamente esos animales están infestados?-

-supuestamente no, están infestados con el nuevo virus que Umbrella hizo por un error te dije-

-¿Cómo se puede hacer un virus por error?-

-quisieron revivir a todos los que habían pasado por Umbrella, entre ellas Alexia Ashford, una grande que podría haber logrado en fin de la humanidad, de no ser porque Chris Redfield logro detenerla…Wesker buscaba revivirla, siempre tuvo una obsesión con ella y no se detuvo, durante todo este tiempo no se supo nada de él, seis meses después, aparece en un pueblo de España, buscando el virus de Las Plagas, debo decir que ese virus fue el peor al que se han enfrentado, mandaron a un joven llamado León Kennedy porque habían secuestrado a la hija del presidente…-

-¿con que fin?-pregunte

-con el fin de promulgar la fe de Los Iluminados de una forma enfermiza…era una secta…de locos, Wesker en ese momento anhelaba levantar la caída Umbrella, ese hombre tiene ansias de poder, y no se detendrá por nada en el mundo hasta conseguirlo, paso un año de todo eso, todo estuvo tranquilo, demasiado, algo que nos venía llamando mucho la atención, nadie salía a misiones con mucha importancia, el virus había dejado de mutar, nada ocurría, hasta que pum, nos cae una terrible bomba, un informe privado decía que Umbrella estaba atacando distintas zonas en las que la población era abundante, al parecer se le escapo de las manos y tuvo una grave pérdida a nivel mundial , hasta ahora, Latinoamérica aún se salva, Europa tan solo la mitad no está infestada y el resto, es terrible…-

-¿Cómo se detiene esto?-

-volando los lugares más infestados, no hay una forma de contrarrestar la multitud de zombies que hay por todos lados-

-o sea que es la única opción que hay-

-o sino luchar y morir en el intento-

-me quedo con la primera…-

Seguimos caminando…de a poco, todo se iba iluminando. La historia de Umbrella y sus locos creadores aún seguía rondando por mi cabeza…todo eso desapareció cuando unos cuantos lobos nos acorralaron…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy.  
Cuídense, dejen Reviews y díganme que les pareció.**

**Saludos. **


	4. La aparición de la secta

**Buenas! Al final no cumplí mi palabra, me tarde unos cuantos días…lamento ser tan despistada, pero me está costando un poco y puede que sea el ultimo fic que escriba, ya llevo muchos y quiero adentrarme en algo más serio, que precisamente es lo que estoy haciendo, me encuentro escribiendo una historia original, que va a tratar un tema muy cierto y triste. Aha, nada demonios, ni de oscuridad, ni de seres extraños…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chapter 3: La aparición de la Secta

Con la ayuda de Karen, eliminamos a los lobos rápidamente, pero en ese momento aparecieron más lobos y un hombre robusto frente a nosotras.

-sean bienvenidas a la isla de sus pesadillas-dijo con voz sádica –espero que su estancia en este lugar les sea placentera, nuestras mascotas estarán encantadas de darles todo lo que ustedes deseen, hasta la próxima, si es que la hay-su risa hizo que nuevamente un escalofríos recorriera mi espalda, los lobos nos atacaron y alguien más les disparo con un arma muy potente…

-perdón por asustarlas-dijo el hombre de la cabaña

-¿sigue con vida?-pregunte asombrada

-se defenderme niña- dijo un poco disgustado

-oh, lo siento-

-¿sabe donde se encuentra el refu…?-empezó Karen

-no querrán ir allí ¿verdad?-

-nuestra misión antes de que aquellos animales destruyeran a mi equipo era esa, de allí huiríamos de esta pesadilla-

-se equivocan, si van allí, encontraran una muerte segura, se adonde deben ir para escapar de la isla, pero deberán confiar en mí- Karen y yo nos miramos y ella asintió, yo me limite a encogerme de hombros.

-de acuerdo, síganme-

Durante todo el camino se escuchaban más pasos aparte de los nuestros, algo que no estaba segura si era parte de mi imaginación o si los otros lo escuchaban y no les importaba, opte por ignorar eso; pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-va a ser mejor que aceleremos el paso, si seguimos así, seremos aperitivo de algún animal salvaje que ande por aquí-

-mantén la calma niña-

-¡primero deje de decirme niña y segundo no puedo calmarme cuando se que me encuentro en una isla con psicópatas y animales que desean despedazarme!-estaba totalmente fuera de control y es que ya no aguantaba más…en ese momento lo que había estado merodeando por el lugar salió, un grupo de personas encapuchadas y con guadañas se acercaba amenazadoramente a nosotros…el 

hombre fue atravesado desde el pecho hacia el otro lado, mire horrorizada la escena y por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la vista de ahí…

-¡Reacciona Andrea!-grito Karen agarrándome del antebrazo y tirando de mi para que corriera, no me había percatado que aquellos encapuchados se acercaban a nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos corriendo entre los árboles, lo único que sé es que habíamos llegado a un pueblo…mas cabañas por todos lados, varias prendidas fuegos, cuerpos calcinados o enganchados por un fierro que les atravesaba el corazón…tanto hombres como mujeres…

-aquellos son quienes han desobedecido las reglas…veo que siguen con vida, también veo que tienen un buen futuro…sobre todo tu Andrea…-aun no sé de donde provenía la voz de aquel, lo único que sé es que sabia mas de mí de lo que esperaba.

-¿Quién es este hombre?- pregunto Karen

-siento que de algún lado lo conozco…-

-¿tan difícil es saber quien soy Andrea? Lo sabes, pero temes decirlo ¿recuerdas mis palabras? ¿Creíste que morí en aquel incidente pasado? Jure hacerte tu maldita vida imposible, y aun así pretendes no recordarme…me decepcionas, pero aun así, te deseo lo mejor- se escucho un ruido y luego solo el viento volvió a soplar…

-al parecer hubo algo…-

-nada-dije cortante –solo que nos odiamos el primer día que nos vimos, nunca le caí bien, y…termine asesinándolo en un incendio que había provocado en el instituto, creí haberlo matado…pero me equivoque…-

-¿asesinaste por el simple hecho de que aquella persona te caía mal?-pregunto esta asombrada

-el ya había intentado matarme antes y no dejaría que lo intentase de nuevo y lo consiguiese…me adelante…admito que sentí un gran placer al verlo retorcerse en las llamas…debe de haber ido al infierno-

-eso no existe-

-No sabes lo que dices-

-estas mostrando quien eres realmente Andrea-

-nunca escondí nada- un grupo de personas nos rodearon al escuchar nuestra pelea –genial, ahora no solo son los lobos, sino que también esta gente-

-¿Andrea?- dijo Karen

-¡cuidado!- le grite, pero ya era tarde…uno de las cosas esas le había clavado el cuchillo en el estomago y otro le había pegado un mazazo en la cabeza –de acuerdo…esto va mas allá de lo que esperaba de ustedes…¿Qué me quieres demostrar Jake?-

-bienvenida a mi infierno, ojala que a partir de ahora disfrutes de todos nuestros encuentros, realmente deseaba volver a verte-

-¿acaso esto es lo mismo que sucede en las películas de terror? La joven y asustada muchacha mata al… ¿violador? Supongamos, que la acosa intentando matarla y ella toma el mando y termina acabando con la vida del malvado ser; pero… ¿Qué sucede? El malo revive y cobra venganza… ¿en qué porcentaje estoy en lo cierto Jake?-

-en él 0 nunca estuviste tan en lo cierto como ahora-dijo detrás mío, cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba

-¡esto no es gracioso!-

-¿Quién dijo que lo fuese? Estas tan involucrada en esto como yo y sabes que recién empieza…-

-¿Qué es lo quieres?-

-pronto te enteraras-deje de sentir su presencia alrededor, se había marchado…Karen había muerto y ahora tan solo debía sobrevivir a este infierno…aunque apuesto que el infierno es mejor…definitivamente.

Naturalmente, quienes estaban a mi lado, siempre terminaban muertos, debe de ser alguna condena que tengo, algo que aun no descubrí, algo que tiene que ver con aquel incendio, que guardo algo más que una muerte en mi mente, algo que bloqueo por algún motivo…se que en algún momento tendré que recordarlo, si es que no quiero terminar siendo una de estas cosas…

Admito que tenía miedo, y caminar sola por aquel lugar oscuro no era de mi agrado, miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, odiaba la oscuridad, será porque siempre que cerraba los ojos veía fuego, y que cuando dormía soñaba cosas espeluznantes, viendo mi muerte una y otra vez, entre en la cabaña que no estaba incendiada…

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto alguien que hizo sobresaltarme

-perdón…acaban de matar a mi compañera-

-¿estuviste en aquel barco?- pregunto un joven alto morocho y con barba que salía de una habitación cercana a la puerta por la que yo había entrado

-si…-

-Soy Chris Redfield, del equipo S.T.A.R.S-

-¿S.T.A.R.S?- pregunte con una pequeña esperanza de vida

-sí, estamos desbordados, Wesker se ha excedido esta vez, no sabe lo que hizo en casi todo el mundo, ya esta agarrando parte de Latinoamérica, Argentina, México y Chile, están en un infestados, con suerte lograremos evacuar a la gente que quede con vida, hemos hecho un lugar donde se van a hospedar ¿queda alguien con vida aquí?-

-sí, yo-dije irónicamente

-esa no está bien…toda la gente del pueblo ha sido infestada…una vez que esto termine tiraremos una bomba…no…déjame terminar-dijo al ver mi cara –esa bomba va contener una sustancia que matara a aquellos seres sin destruir el país-

-¿sabes algo de este virus?-

-solo sé que hace que el cerebro sufra un colapso y que ataquen por instinto y no por conciencia…-

-en palabras resumidas…son descerebrados-

-como quieras llamarlos, bien será mejor que salgamos de aquí- había abierto la puerta y en ese mismo momento una bomba exploto la cabaña, por suerte que Chris fue más rápido y me empujo…

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-si…-dije mirándome las heridas que tenía en el brazo –estoy bien-

-bien, vayámonos de aquí, pronto llegara mi hermana-

-¿y en que nos iremos?-

-en un jeep que ella tiene, cruzaremos el puente y huiremos de este lugar-

-no deberías haberlo dicho…nos tienen vigilados y mas a mi-

-¿Por qué?-

No conteste, las palabras de Jake aún resonaban en mi cabeza…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y ahí tienen, al "gran" Chris, quienes querían ver a algunos viejos personajes, hay los tienen, está claro que esto no termina acá, va a haber más, pero eso es todo por hoy.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
